¿Tan idénticos?
by Shiorita
Summary: Quizás sea tarde para preguntarlo pero Aberforth no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si su hermano fuera idéntico a ellos, a Voldemort y a Grindelwald? Tan cobarde, tan idiota, tan farsante. Respuesta al reto Orden del Fenix Original de Weird Sisters. One.shoot.


Aquí vengo con un fic un poquito raro, bueno decir que el prota ya es extraño de por sí, pero me apetecía tratarlo en el reto de La Orden del Fénix Original (cierto, hay muy pocos fics sobre estos personajes) del foro de Weird Sisters

Aquí vengo con un fic un poquito raro, bueno decir que el prota ya es extraño de por sí, pero me apetecía tratarlo en el reto de La Orden del Fénix Original (cierto, hay muy pocos fics sobre estos personajes) del foro de Weird Sisters.

/topic /24064/ 8531498 /1/

En fin, besos, que os guste

Shio

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Tan idéntico?

_Cobarde, idiota. Farsante. _

Aberforth no sabe por qué adjetivo decidirse mientras éstos pasan por su mente. Se sujeta la cabeza, pesaroso, y por un momento olvida qué hace allí. Escondido entre las sombras, descansa su espalda sobre la columna de la estación de trenes de Londres, mientras observa con atención la gente que transita el lugar.

Sabe qué va a ocurrir, lo presiente. Es lógico, nunca piensan en nada nuevo, es fácil adelantarse a ellos.

Siempre le pareció lo más sencillo del mundo, por eso no comprende porqué todos veneran con tanto fervor las palabras de su hermano. Es normal que sepa cómo piensan, Él y los suyos, al fin y al cabo fue uno de ellos ¿no?

Prefecto, Premio Anual, Miembro del Winzengamot, Primera orden de Merlín. Aberforth resopla, incapaz de terminar con la larga lista de nombramientos con los que Albus acarrea. Para él siempre será el de siempre, aquel niño que se pasaba de listo al que alguien supo engatusar.

La marea de gente avanza, se detiene, se mueve sin descontrol siguiendo un ritmo desconocido para Aberforth, que no entiende nada de trenes, motores, máquinas y demás enseres muggles. Los ojos del mago se mueven rápido buscando algún rastro que le conduzca a ellos. Pero no encuentra nada.

Marlene se acerca a él, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca dibujada en los labios:

-Nos hemos equivocado, aquí no hay nada- murmura entre dientes antes girar la cabeza para sostener la mirada de un joven muggle que le mira con curiosidad.

Aberforth sigue mirando al frente sin inmutarse un ápice por lo que acaba de oír. Sin embargo, cuando la joven chasquea la lengua molesta por el poco caso que le hace el mago reacciona.

-Detrás de ti.

Justo un segundo antes que los hermanos Prewett. Gideon y Fabián salen de los dos lados de la vía, donde se han desilusionado y alzan las varitas en alto.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Expelliarmus.

-Crucio.

-Sectusembra.

-Petrificus totalus.

-Imperius.

Los hechizos se mezclan en una danza extraña con los gritos de la gente. Niños, ancianos, madres, jóvenes… Puede que no sean todos inocentes, quizás alguno sea un delincuente o un futuro asesino; pero para Aberforth el resultado es el mismo: deben ser libres para elegir su camino.

_Sus acciones les definen pero nunca lo hará su nacimiento_.

La batalla se inclina a un lado y a otro constantemente hasta que aparece. Lord Voldemort, envuelto en un halo de miedo y terror, les mira con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y los pocos muggles que quedan en pie apenas se atreven a respirar, como aquel ser fuera un dementor, como si no sólo fuera a quitarles la vida, sino también el alma.

Aberforth no entiende qué clase de horror origina en los demás, a él solo le causa desprecio. Quizás porque no es la primera vez que se cruza con alguien así, y encima sale ileso. No sabe que habrá más ocasiones pero lo que tiene claro es que no va a permitir que las cosas acaben como aquella vez.

La balanza se desestabiliza, los aurores de refuerzo no llegan a tiempo, los sanadores de San Mungo no dan abasto, las ambulancias muggles no pueden hacer nada, el caos reina en la estación.

Por suerte Albus llega para ayudar. Él y unos cuantos miembros más de la Orden del Fénix. Los mortífagos se retiran en cuanto ven que pierden, para ellos esto es sólo un juego. Uno en el que no van a perder, únicamente matarán.

_Cobardes._

No saben porqué luchan, no tienen ni idea. Siguen las palabras vacías de un loco, de alguien que proclama la extinción de los que son como él: mestizos, hijos de muggles. Que piensa exactamente igual que otros antes que él; necios repletos de delirios de grandeza. Otros como Grindelwald, otros como su hermano.

_Idiotas._

Aberforth resopla por última vez antes de dejar trabajar a los sanadores y eleva la mirada al cielo. Con el iris brillante por la batalla y una cólera abrupta que carcome su interior, el mago mira de nuevo a Albus que pregunta a Edgar Bones y Frank Longbottom por su estado. Se acaban de unir a la Orden y Aberforth está seguro que lo último que ha pretendido Albus es llevarlos al frente de la batalla.

Hace tiempo que conoce cómo es su hermano. Sabe que haría todo lo posible para evitar el daño ajeno, que otras personas salieran lastimadas.

Sus ojos se entrechocan en una mirada larga y al final, cuando Albus lo esquiva, Aberforth se pregunta por un momento si en verdad no es un poco farsante. Por intentar buscar su perdón a través del salvamento de otras vidas, vidas que no son la de Ariana.

Lo que Aberforth no está dispuesto a admitir, pues lo sabe perfectamente, es que hace tiempo que ha perdonado a Albus. Que en realidad son ellos, Voldemort y Grindelwald los mentirosos.

_Farsantes. _


End file.
